An unexpected surprise
by u r awesome
Summary: Grossology fic. This story is going to focus generally on Chester and his romantic/friendship life and possibly maybe Ty and Naomi.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS…even though I wish I did…..**

I sat up in the uncomfortable red chair in front of the principal's office. I blew my blond bangs out of my brown eyes. Immediately moving my head shot a searing sharp pain against my back. What a day today had been! It was my 2nd year at this school and everyone still treated me awful. I visited the principal's office about 2 to 3 times every week! The parasites usually took over my body whenever anybody commented on how I smelled. Man I hated it, but I didn't like the way kids talked about me! That's why I always got in trouble.

It started in soccer practice, when the biggest bully in Ringworm High started teasing me. He and his gang surrounded me and began pushing me around. I fell on the bright green soccer field, and that action triggered the parasites. My brain throbbed with pain! Suddenly my body shuddered and suddenly my vision went black. I could no longer see! The parasites were controlling me, and I could feel and hear crunches and punches where I was fighting and hitting the bullies. Everything felt like a wild rollercoaster one that I could never control. I was so out of control, and suddenly I could see again. At first all of the colors mixed together forming shapes until I could see again. I stood in the middle of a brown field of compost. I realized what happened but I realized too late! The police dragged me inside the high school. And that's how I ended up here: sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in front of the Principal's office.

"Chester Richardson the principal needs to speak to you!" The speakers blared across the room.

I slowly got up getting ready for my principal's boring lesson on how I wasn't supposed to hit kids or diminish their clothes. Jeez he just does not understand that I can NOT control my body! Oh well, his punishment was always the same. All I had to do was go to detention for a few hours. But I didn't know I would meet _her _there.

"Shut up TY! Just cuz I have to go to detention doesn't mean you gotta tell everybody!" I yelled.

"HAHAHA, YOU, THE AMAZING ABBY, HAS DETENTION…" My brother said through tear stricken eyes. But he didn't stop "What did you do punch Paige in the face? Is that why you have detention?" He said jokingly.

When I just stared at him blankly he got the hint. I wasn't fixing to joke around about his.

"OH!" He exclaims. "Abby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it."

Suddenly an evil smile appears on my lips

"Oh but I did …. I did hit her and I don't regret it one bit! But watch out Ty cuz you could be next. "

When I hear my little brother gulped I regreted saying that. "I'm just joking Ty I'm not going to hurt you." I told him, "But that brat Paige sure got what she deserved." We both laugh at that. We continue to walk down the hall until suddenly we turn the corner and Naomi is there. Ty gets a nervous face. That's when I realize he's got a major crush on her…psh I would never act like that… would I? Could a guy make me feel _that _nervous and in love?

The director sat in his tall chair. Suddenly there was a startled gasp from the director. Noises could be heard, especially a bunch of clattering noises.

CRASH, CLANG, BANG. The director immediately went for his goop shooter.

"Who's there?" the director said in a startled and frightened voice.

"Well, well, well who do we have here" an evil voice said. A figure emerged from the shadows suddenly a man with a pimple for a head laughed wickedly.

**Authors note: Phew. First chapter done. How was it? **

**Vote: Please write your answer in the reviews…**

**Who would you rather Abby to fall in love with-**

**Lab rat, Chester or OC (other character)?**

**OR**

**Any other ideas? I know it isn't that good but it's only the first chapter. Maybe it'll get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own grossology…**_**sigh**_**…though I wish I did…...**

…

I strolled down to the detention room, taking my time. Not that it mattered. All I had to do was arrive, sign my name, and leave. The clock was ticking already, as a matter of fact I could skip detention and class at this moment right now. I turned a corner of the school right in front of the rusty main doors when someone yelled at me and said: "Don't you know you are not supposed to skip class, mister!" The girl with bright red hair glared at me. I was annoyed. No one told me what to do! So I turned around to face this girl. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets when I saw this girl. She was medium-height, thin, and very pretty. She had red hair and good looking clothes. I was at loss of words and a good retort. She smirked at me. Suddenly I didn't feel all that powerful. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" She said clearly enjoying my moment of discomfort. "Uh…" I felt at a loss of words. Who knew _a girl_ could make you feel so uncomfortable. "Um…hi?" I said.

…**..**

A dim light filled the dark crimson room, but you couldn't tell it was dark red. It was too dark. The walls looked even more frightening, because the only thing lighting the room was a chandelier which only had 3 candles. It was the perfect place for a capturer to hold its captive. Suddenly two voices were heard in the room. The voices rang throughout the whole entire building. One voice being the Director and the other the villain.

"YOU gruesome thing!" The Director screamed at the man while struggling against the thick ropes on the chair that he was bound to. "You…you better watch out! When we get a hold of you... you won't be more than a piece of dirt! The grossologists will come rescue me!" The director screamed, panting.

"Yes, yes I know" the man replied smirking. "Still running The Bureau of Grossology, huh? Still relying on the grossologists I see…" he said chuckling evilly.

"Well yes, I mean no, I mean, don't kill me please!" The director screeched

"Ah it's so tempting," the man said while slowly pulling a black gun "but I won't kill you, on one condition of course. Let ME run the Bureau of Grossology!"

Suddenly a long shadow appeared above the director and the other man. The figure was on the balcony of the room which was across the gold chandelier. The other man didn't notice the figure, for he was too caught up in his victory, and it was very dark in the room. Although the Director _did _notice the figure above them, he didn't let the other man know. He kept a poker face, and instead tensed to make his capturer think he was scared. What a subtle Director! The villain ate it up too!

The figure above them moved slowly around the balcony and pulled out his goop-shooter. He climbed on the rusty railing. He hoped it wouldn't give and break with his weight on it. Slowly he took something out of his pocket. It was a knife! With that, he lifted the knife above his head, and _whoosh _he threw it! It flew out of his hand! The knife soared above the Director and the other man. It seared through a rope on the other side of the balcony. _Kkkrrreeeach _went the rope as the last strand broke free! "YES!" The figure thought. The rope swung to the other side of the balcony, and seconds before the chandelier fell on the two men below, the figure caught the rope! With that the figure secured the rope, rolled it in his hands, and swung _hard. _Everything swirled in many different shades of red and black as he fell very _fast. _The ground was coming _too fast_. Quickly, figure looked up and he saw the worst thing that could happen to him at this precise moment. The rope he was gripping was breaking at the end. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! It couldn't end like this! The fight wasn't over! And with that last horrible thought, the figure let go of the rope!

"You will never run the Bureau of Grossology Boil! Not while I am around!" the figure yelled

_THUD! _The figure landed on Boil! 

_Ooof_! The air rushed out of Boil's lungs. And then everything went black.

…

Back at the school I, Chester, was extremely annoyed. It turns out that this girl was the _hall monitor_. Apparently she was, because who _stops _someone in the middle of the hall and drags them to their classrooms? This girl does. As soon as she investigated me, by asking me some very annoying questions, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the detention room. At first I was very self-conscious, but then I gave up struggling against her, and I let her grab my hand. Although that didn't mean I stopped blushing a deep red color. I was mesmerized by this girl, but I was also very annoyed. I mean it took a lot of courage to grab _my _hand. Obviously she hadn't heard all of the stories and rumors about me. But I didn't feel like going to detention at the moment. When we arrived in front of the detention room she let go of my arm. She finally introduced herself. She said: "Hi, um, my name is Paula." I noticed she was also blushing and she didn't meet my eyes. Then I realized why.

A tall girl stood in front of us. She had long red hair like the hall monitor girl, but she was different. A long ponytail went down her back. At the precise moment she was frowning, but to my eyes she was _beautiful_! She was dressed in simple purple clothes but they still made her look _good!_ She was staring at us. It was more of a glare. I looked into her eyes and I realized she wasn't glaring at _us _she was glaring _past _us. I must've looked confused, because Paula giggled. I smirked. She had a nice giggle. I turned around and saw a girl with blond hair laughing at the purple clothed girl. The blonde's name was Paige. Then I turned and found my self staring at Paula. The problem was that she was frowning.

I realized that Paige and the purple clothed girl were arguing. Then the hallway got tense as the two girls stared at each other. Each girl held her ground. Suddenly I felt an arm entwine with my arm. The hall monitor girl was scared! The girl in the purple nodded at us and smirked. She said: "High school sweet hearts?" I felt my head get very warm, and I blushed a deep red color. She just smirked and shook her head as if laughing at me. "Hey what's your problem!" Paula yelled getting defensive. At first the girl looked startled and then she smiled. "Oh, I'm not the one with the problem. I think it's your boyfriend over there. I think he wants another kiss." She said grinning. Then she turned and walked into the detention room, but she looked over her shoulder and winked at us. I felt like I wanted to melt into the ground with anger and embarrassment. Suddenly Paula turned around and said "I am so sorry!"

I nodded and just shook my head. She finally composed her self together, and she started heading into the detention room. I stood there frozen. Everything that had just happened replayed in my mind. I shuddered. She turned around eyed me suspiciously and asked "You coming inside or what?"

I stepped inside the room, and followed Paula to the front desk where she signed in as a hall monitor. I had to sign in too. Then I had to sign why I wasn't in the room. Grudgingly I signed everything that was required of me. Paula also had to sign the paper. After she signed the paper she left. I sat down in a desk, but I didn't realize what desk it was. I stared after Paula, and the girl behind me, who happened to be the purple clothed girl, laughed. I stared at her and surprisingly she introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Abby Archer. I am sorry about earlier today. You know when I said all of those rude things… I wasn't being my self. I was just mad at someone. Well, I just wanted to apologize and clear that up." Abby said

"No problem." I said

She smiled and I shook hands with her. I was relived that she wasn't mean. Maybe today wasn't going to be _so _bad.

…

**Authors note: **

**Phew. Second chapter done. How was it? **

**Who do you think **_**the figure **_**is (the one who fell on Boil)?**

**Any other ideas on what should happen next?**

**I know it isn't that good, but it's coming along. Maybe it'll get better. Maybe not.**

**Thanks to TAPSfan201, Nagasha, Mistress Draculess, LaCatrinita, and Flowing Tears for their support! :) **

**PS: Sorry for making Abby sort of mean. It just happened. Oh the person who Chester falls in love with is still a mystery…. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Grossology…**_**sigh**_**…though I wish I did…...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Entwined with another body Dr. Boil wrestled on the ground blindly. The figure pounced upon Boil and threw wild punches at the villain. Suddenly when the man on top of Boil had the upper hand in their quarrel, Boil shot the figure in the arm with his gun. A pain exploded in the hero's head. In the slight moment that the savior paused to retain the pain Boil proceeded to punch the figure in the gut. The figure recoiled from the punch giving Boil enough time to escape.

"We shall meet again soon, _Director_! Next time you won't be so fortunate!" Boil spat. And with that he disappeared in a slimy yellow pile of pus on the floor.

"Are you alright director?" The Director's savior asked while untying the director from his chair.

"Do I look _alright_ to you?" The director asked wearily.

The figure smirked and said cheekily, "Now you do!"

To which the director merely sighed. "Thank you Lab rat."

"No problem sir!" And with that Lab rat stumbled out of the building where immediately he was blinded by the bright sunlight. As soon as he was outside he cringed from all the people wondering aimlessly in the streets.

_So much for being brave_. He thought.He was headed back to the lab where he was found before the urgent call for help.

"I need to fortify the bureau again and reset the password for entrance into the bureau." The director muttered to himself following Lab rat out of the ominous room where he was captive just a few moments before.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Detention was as boring as it could be. It was too quiet! Except for the occasional snore you could hear a pin drop.

Chester couldn't help but glance every few minutes at the mysterious girl behind him. She was so intriguing. He had certainly heard of her before. How could he not? She was pretty and well known, but avoided hanging out with the popular students choosing instead to hang out with her geeky brother, Tyler. Not that he had the right to call anyone _geeky,_ for he was Chester, a major geek. Tyler was cool in his terms.

Suddenly the door was slammed open. Everyone turned to look at the intruders.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.


End file.
